Ark 10 Episode 19: A Roommate For Two
Participants *Aiden Nagara *Yukina Saito We Need to Talk LightFang: -Aiden would be riding through the streets slowly on his custom jetcycle, almost in a sunday stroll type fashion. He didn't feel like going real fast and just opening up the cycle to much. Just a slow cruise fit him just fine this day. He hadn't put on his flight suit on this time because he knew he wouldn't be going anywhere near mock speed and felt he didn't need it in any case. Instead he wore a pair of stone washed denim jeans under a black hoodie and leather jacket combination. Aiden had bundled up for the cold air, and not to mention it free'd up space in his back pack full of extra clothes and miscelanious items the Aiden felt were important to keep around strapped onto his back. He would be headed to D1, more specificly his partner Yukina's appartment complex. He had a couple issues and needed to talk to her urgently about getting them settled. He would pull up to a parking space infront of the complex and look over to the alley way just next doo where he first met her. "Heh nostalgia. Wonder if my jacket is still sitting in that alley." He would shrug and walk through the front door of the complex and head over to the elevator hitting a button on a list of rooms that said Saito Resedence. This would page her room and let her know some one was here. If she answered Aiden would call out, "Yo it's me let me up, I need to talk to you." and proceed in the elevator.- Discordia: A dainty fist balled up over Yukina’s mouth as she let out a long yawn, then stretched back before adjusting on her bed. Papers and her lap top were scattered all over the mattress, a beer and an ashtray on her night stand as she hit a joint and scanned through information. A loud buzz reverberated through the small flat and she slid from the clutter and made her way to the call button, leaning against the wall as she pressed it. “It’s open,” she replied before returning to her work. She took a sip of the beer and her face contorted into a look of disgust as she fought to swallow the piss warm liquid. How long had she been sitting there crunching numbers? It was already well after noon and she had yet to been to bed. She made her way to the kitchen and fumbled around with the coffee maker, the smell wafting through the air and waking her up some. Old is New LightFang: -He stepped into the elevator and loosened the back pack on his shoulder letting it hand off one arm. He arrived at the floor number and stepped up to her door turning the handle to find it unlocked. As he stepped in the smell of weed and alcohol hit him immediately. "Good to see some things never change." Aiden chimed as he walked through the door to see Yukina standing in the kitchen trying to make coffee. He walked past a couch and dropped his back pack on it as he stepped up to the kitchen. "Best get down to it, I need you to look into something for me." His eyes drifted around her appartment as if he had seen it for the first time before turning back. "There is this small warehouse with lots of land to expand to in an empty lot over a few streets down here in D1. It's been abandoned for a few years now and i want to change that. Do you think you may be able to get a hand on its lease for me, and not in yours or my name. Put it under "Network N" for me please?" His eyes would be locked on her as if he had something big planed and wasn't telling the whole story.- Discordia: “Want some?” Yukina asked as she poured a cup of coffee and started adding copious amounts of sugar and milk. “Never mind, I forgot… you don’t drink coffee.” With her hip, she closed the fridge after returning the milk and then made her way to the table, setting the cup down and walking aways. As she walked towards the stairs that lead to her bedroom that over looked the kitchen and livingroom, she continued to talk. “The one over on West 42 Second? I looked at that one a few days ago and it was too small for what I needed. They are not asking very much for it, any reason you want to lease instead of buying?” She didn’t bother to ask what he needed it for or such matters. “How soon do you want to close on this?” Yukina returned down the stairs with her laptop in her left hand as she was pulling up the listing with her right. She sat on the stool and crossed her legs as she leaned over the screen and took a sip. “This one?” A real estate listing had popped up. “They are only asking 87 for it. If it was paid for in cash… I could probably get it for 70.” Her eyes shifted from the screen to his. “Unless, there is a reason you do not want long term possession.” LightFang: - He would wave his hand in a feigning way as she asked him if he wanted coffee. Personally he found the stuff disgusting. He continued to chat with her as she went up the stairs."West Fourty-Second street.." He said tracing it in his memory. "Yea thats the place" He saw her start to head back down and ask him about leasing as she sat down at the stool. "I guess lease was the wrong word, I would like to own it." When she asked 'this one' He mad his way up behind her and leaned over her shoulder to look at the screen. He examined the pictures of the listing. "Yep thats it, and i would like to have it indefinately if things go as planned. However it is important that it is not linked to my name or yours for that matter. Needs to be a cold trail, think you could handle that?" He said turning from the screen to face her. "If you can then buy it, could really help out down the road. - What's in the Bag? Discordia: “Shouldn’t be a problem, give me two days,” she said as she pulled out her phone and sent a quick text message to her realtor to get everything in order. Yukina slid her phone into her back pocket and closed the lap top before propping herself on her elbows. “Now, are you going to tell me what is really going on given you could have sent a text about the warehouse? And what is with the bag?” Yukina said as her jade eyes stared at him. “And have you ate yet? I am absolutely starving.” I'm Poor LightFang: -"Two days... eh" Aiden would look off to the side and continue, "I guess i can wait that long." Thats when she started questioning him about the specifics of why he came over instead of just calling or texting. "Uh well, i didnt want this to be traced any way so i didnt wanna use a phone or ... eh whats the use, you already know i have sheilded all our phones from being tapped." He knew she was a very intuitive person dispite her appearance, it makes her a valuable ally to him. He took the seat next to her without asking and went on, "Well lets start from the begining. I woke up this morning to find out i no longer was welcome in my penthouse. And i was told to have everything moved out by next week. On top of that my fucking dad drained my assets and removed all the money he had been funding me with all of a sudden. So im broke now. Excluding the Teikoku-Ryu upkeep money, but that all goes to help out those guys and the gang so i cant take that. And the bag is full of the stuff i feel is most valuable to me, a few changes of clothes." He let out a large sigh. "I came here to ask this as a chance to get some time indoors, oh and if you havent guessed yet no i havent ate."- Discordia: Yukina got up and waved him into the kitchen as she started pulling eggs, cheese and a variety of things from the fridge. “Everyone likes omelets, right? What do you want in yours?” She asked as she continued to pull plates and a pan out. “Yeah, you can crash here till you find someplace else, and if you can’t find anything. In a few weeks, the people two floors up are moving out. It isn’t as nice as the penthouse, but it is a roof over your head. And if you need to, I have plenty of storage at the club that you can stash your stuff, if you would like more than a bag of belongings.” LightFang: -"Eh um i guess ill have an omlet, can i get bacon and some kinda pepper sauce on it, anything spicy." He was almost past the whole 'I have no where to live' thing when she offered him staying here. "Eh stay here?" He would look up at her seeing her focused totally on the omlets. 'i didn't know she could cook..' He shook his head and said, "I wouldn't want to put you out like that. Where would you even have me sleep." He asked looking around. he had never really ventured more around her place than the living room and her room when he had to carry her passed out drunk self back home for her club. He didn't even know if she had a spare room but honestly the couch would be perfect to him as long as it was heated air and not cold snowy ice like outside. He knew she would protest and so he decided to go back to his snarky wise cracks he is known for and said, "Well it could make up for all the times i had to let you crash at my place now that i think about it." He waited to see if she looked up and if she did he would wink and say, "Almost.." with a slight chuckle. "And to be honest there isnt that much i need out of that old place, just the rest of my clothes and i guess the liquor would be nice."- Something to Eat Discordia: Yukina gave a nod as the butter crackled in the pan, she threw in some diced jalapenos and began to slide them around in the butter filling the flat with the spicy smell. She added a handful of bacon crumbles and whisked some eggs pouring them into the pan. As it cooked, she sort of gave a shrug. “It took me a few days to find this place after I left home and I was a millionaire. Being out on the streets isn’t any fun. And I owe you. So you might as well call the boys and have them go get your shit.” She added a handful of pepper jack cheese and slid the omelet onto a plate, flipping her wrist so that it folded in half perfectly before she slid it down the counter to him. “Forks are in that drawer.” She began sautéing a handful of mushrooms and poured some more egg into the pan adding a handful of green onions. “But don’t be banging no skanks on my couch. I don’t want to see that shit.” She added some cheddar to hers and dumped it onto the plate folding it in half. Before eating, she went to sink and washed the pan, setting it in the rack. He would notice that other than work papers, the place was pretty clean. She hopped on to the counter and began to eat. LightFang: -He caught the plate as it was slid to him and turned to the drawer taking out a fork. He sectiooned of a peice and took a bite of the fresh omlet. "Wow, thats really good. Where did you learn to cook?" He asked as he stuffed another bite in his mouth. He almost spit his food out as she said not to band any sluts here and choked up the smart ass words to say, "so should i give you a warning before something like that come up?" He said it with a smile as to inssure her he was joking but with his demeaner that could go either way. He would finish off his plate before going to rinse it off in the sink and place it in the dish washer near by. "So i guess im on the couch then?" He said gesturing to the couch in the living room.- I Don't Share Well Discordia: “Just bang them in the bathroom… quietly.” She said with a giggle. “And yeah, the couch it is. But don’t worry, it is a pretty comfortable couch and you have a few to pick from.” She said as she pointed to the various couches that sat around her apartment. I mean I can have a bed brought in here if you need it, but it is a flat so there really isn’t much privacy.” She pointed up stairs where her room was and how it lacked walls and just had a small ledge. “I really hadn’t thought about a possible roommate given I spent most of my life alone.” She sort of shrugged. “But make yourself at home and don’t touch my razor.” ~Aiden and Yukina now share a flat with Aiden sleeping on the couch. Aiden has purchased a warehouse in District 1 with lots of land.~ Category:Ark 10